


the things my momma taught me

by estrella30



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estrella30/pseuds/estrella30





	the things my momma taught me

This fic just goes to show that talk to me in the comments long enough about ANYTHING? And it will get written *g*

ETA - Oh - AHAHAHAHAA!! [](http://reginagiraffe.livejournal.com/profile)[**reginagiraffe**](http://reginagiraffe.livejournal.com/) just pointed out in her OBVIOUSLY DRUNKEN comment that maybe I should be more specific here. Namely, you can talk about _certain fandoms_ in the comments until you turn PURPLE, and Im NEVER GOING TO WRITE IT. Just, you know, in case that needed to be stated *g*

So! Ok! See, a few weeks back I was rambling about Jensen drunkenly singing into Jared's ear in a bar, and then [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=robanybody)[maxxx](http://www.livejournal.com/users/robanybody/) and I went back and forth in the comments for a wee bit, and viola. FIC. (some of the very key lines, are indeed, MAX'S. Thank you, baby! so much! *smish*)

Huge thanks to [](http://stone-princess.livejournal.com/profile)[**stone_princess**](http://stone-princess.livejournal.com/) for the wonderful beta and to [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=traveller)[cee](http://www.livejournal.com/users/traveller/) for providing me with a Kane lyric upon demand! ♥

 

 **Title** \- the things my momma taught me  
 **Pairing** \- JA/JP  
 **Rating** \- porn  
 **Size** \- 5300 words

 

 

_**the things my momma taught me** _

 

 

When Jared thinks about his parents he can separate them pretty clearly in his mind. His daddy is the practical one, and his momma is the dreamer.

Jared's daddy is an accountant, and he sees everything in straight lines, even numbers, black and white. There's no wiggle room for Jared's daddy. Jared spent his whole life hearing things like: _Don't put off tomorrow what you can do today._ And: _With hard work you can do anything you put your mind to._

When Jared was ten his daddy showed him how to change the oil on their old pickup truck. Jared had lain under the belly of the truck, the dirt dusty and dry against the back of his shirt, and watched his daddy's hands move quick and sure as he twisted the wrench. He watched his father's fingers get dirty and covered in grease as he drained the oil, his voice low and smooth, explaining to Jared what he was doing the entire time.

Jared knew he didn't want to stay in Texas after high school. He knew he didn't want to bale hay or fix cars for the rest of his life. When he told his daddy this he just smiled at Jared and told him: _As long as you work hard and honest, I'll be proud of whatever you do._

His whole life Jared knew his momma was different. She was a teacher at the high school three towns over from where they lived. She had Jared's brother when her and their daddy first got married, then Jared and his sister not long after that.

Her hair was long and the color of melted chocolate. It hung in thick waves halfway down her back and her smile was brighter than the sun. When Jared was growing up he thought his momma was the prettiest woman in the world. As he got older he realized that he was right.

Every night in the summer Jared's momma would get them ready for bed, wash the dinner dishes, and then sit on the front porch swing, looking at the stars. Sometimes she'd sing, other times she'd just sit there quietly, looking out across the yard. Jared spent more nights that he can remember tucked against her side, rocking slowly in the warm summer air, smelling his momma's lavender perfume and listening to her sweet voice sing him to sleep.

 _You have to follow your heart_ , she would tell him. _No matter what you do in life you have to be happy and let yourself dream._ Jared would smile and bury his head in her hair. _I promise, momma,_ he'd say, _I promise I'll do that._

Jared doesn't think that either of them was more right than the other. You needed to be smart and practical in life like his daddy was. Jared knew that. But you also had to let yourself dream a little, believe a little. Just like his momma.

He likes to think he's a little bit of the both of them, is the thing. Jared can be practical and smart when he needs to; he's no dummy when it comes to business or money or any of the other things that are important in his job. But he also likes to have fun, enjoy the people he's with and let them know how he feels about them. Jared still likes to dream, and he's not going to let anything in Hollywood ever take that from him.

It's funny, because sometimes when Jared's with Jensen he starts to feel like they're just like his momma and daddy. Not in _that_ way, of course. Lord knows that Jared's not going to let the cat out of that bag anytime soon. Him and Jensen are friends-best friends-and if Jared spends a little too much time thinking the things he has no business thinking, well, that's between him and the inside of his own head. No one else.

No, the two of them remind him of his momma and daddy because sometimes, when they're in public, Jen will get all quiet and stuffy like his daddy always would. Groups of people tended to make Jensen nervous, whereas Jared was never happier then when he was surrounded by people, or telling a story to a crowd.

Whenever Jen would start to clam up or slink back, Jared would work extra hard to try and pull out the fun guy he knew Jen actually was. Jared'd get all lighthearted and silly, just like his momma, and say or do whatever he needed to make Jen smile. Tell him a joke or pull a prank. Something easy and fun. Something to lighten the mood.

It worked nearly every time. Jared could always make Jen smile, make him laugh. They had something special between them, something you don't often find, Jared knew that.

Hell, that was half the reason why Jared never sat Jen down and talked to him, told him how he was really feeling. You don't get a gift like their friendship just handed to you and then go and throw it away for something that might or might not work out. No, sir. You take what you can get, be happy for what you have, and don't go looking for more. (That was his daddy talking, but that was fine. In this case Jared thought he was right.)

So Jared was happy being Jen's friend. There was nothing better. They each had their role with the press and when they were out at night just the two of them, they could forget all that and just do whatever they wanted.

Jensen was a totally different guy when it was just the two of them. They'd go to a bar or a game or out to grab something to eat. Jensen wouldn't clear his throat and think too hard before he spoke. He'd just open his mouth and let it fly. Half the time his throat was raspy, or his voice sounded funny after a long day shooting, but he didn't feel the need to make everything perfect around Jared, and that was the most perfect thing of all.

They'd sit back and drink a few beers, knock back a couple of shots. Maybe play the jukebox for a little bit, shoot some pool, throw a few darts. Jen had a hell of a dry sense of humor. It had taken Jared a few weeks of knowing him to be able to tell when he was actually serious about something and when he was just pulling Jared's leg.

Jen would tell Jared that they were out of beer the same way he'd break the news that his dick just got caught in his zipper. Jared knew the difference by now (his dick in the zipper was a lie, the running out of beer was the truth because what kind of sicko joked about that?) but still, it made Jared happy when Jen was relaxed enough to just let go. To be himself and have some fun.

Like tonight. Tonight's a perfect example. The bar is pretty quiet for a Thursday, and Jared's been draining beer after beer while watching some hockey game on the TV hanging in the corner of the room. He doesn't even really know who's playing, it's just something to keep his eyes on while Jensen flirts it up with the cute blonde at the other end of the bar.

Jared's not in the mood for socializing tonight, which is odd to begin with. Even stranger is that Jensen _is,_ and he's proven it by talking to every person to stroll through the door for the past hour. The short, round, girl with the curly, dark hair. The seven-foot tall, tattooed, biker guy. The perky blonde with the too tight jeans and low-cut black shirt that he's talking to now.

The bartender wanders over and raises his eyebrow at Jared's half-empty beer. "Ready for another?" he asks.

Jared drains the bottle and nods. "Thanks, yeah."

The TV flips to a commercial and Jared leans back in his chair. Maybe he'll get up and wander around for a bit after he gets his drink. Talk to a few people, shoot a game of pool. Before he can stand up though Jen's arm is around his shoulder, his breath warm and moist against Jared's ear.

"Hey, hey," Jen drawls. "Where you headed?"

Jared shrugs. "Just gonna take a walk around. Nowhere special."

Jen's leaning against the back of Jared's chair, his arm tight around Jared's shoulders. Jared turns his head and their faces are so close he thinks he could lean forward and press his forehead to Jen's if he wanted. He can see Jen's eyes sparkle, can see the tiny lines set in his skin. Jen smells like cologne and peppermint gum and when his lips curve in a slow smile something flips in Jared's chest. He looks away before he does something stupid like lean in even closer.

"I got some tunes coming up," Jen tells him. He's leaning against Jared's shoulder, the soft cotton of his shirt brushing against Jared's forearm. Jared feels the tap of Jen's fingers against his shoulder and then he says "Listen, listen," as the sound clicks off between songs.

The music starts and Jared recognizes the song instantly, but it's not the recognition that makes Jared's face heat up. He wipes the palms of his hands on his jeans and stares straight ahead, sipping his beer, as Jen leans in close and sings softly against his ear: _I see a red door and I want it painted black._

Jen's voice is low and scratchy. He sings the next line and Jared hears, _No colors anymore…_ and he has to tighten his fingers on the bottle at the dip and rumble of Jen's voice.

He can't turn his head. Can't look, can't breathe. Jen's killing him. Fucking killing him.

This will be great, Jared thinks. He'll fall down dead in the middle of the bar and Jensen'll just keep singing, maybe make some lame joke about how he knew Jared was more of a Beatles fan but still, he figured the Stones would be fine and hey, hey, Jared, whatcha doin' on the floor, buddy?

Jared lets out a long breath and waits until the bridge in the song to push back against Jen's arm. Just a little, just enough to make him realize how close he's been standing, how much he's leaning into Jared's space. He flashes a quick grin at the way Jen blinks his eyes and holds his hands up.

"Dude, sorry. I didn't realize I was-"

"Nah, don't worry about it," Jared tells him, easy as anything. "I just-you know," he rolls his hand in a circle and slides off the stool. "Gotta find the can."

Jen's watching him carefully. Jared can see something turning in Jen's head. The guy's always thinking, always trying to work something out or solve some puzzle. Jared's glad his shirt is long enough and that he left it out of his jeans tonight or he'd be giving Jen one hell of a clue to ponder when he stood up.

"What?" Jared asks, trying to play some offense. Offense might be good right about now.

Jen just shrugs. "Nothin', nothin'."

Jared points to the bar. "Get me another. I'll be right back."

He doesn't wait for Jen to answer, just high tails it to the bathroom trying to block the memory of Jen's voice against his ear low and soft and signing the goddamned Rolling Stones. When Jared looks in the mirror he's mortified to see the way his cheeks are flushed all pink like he's some blushing virgin. He splashes cold water on his face, runs his fingers through his hair, and heads back out firmly lecturing himself on all the reasons why grabbing Jen by the hair and kissing his mouth would be a horrible fucking idea.

The jukebox has switched from the Stones to Zeppelin and Jen stole Jared's seat while he was away. "Oh, hey, I'll-" Jen goes to stand up but Jared shakes his head and puts his hand on Jen's shoulder.

"You sit. I'm good." Jared tells him. Jensen gives him a look and Jared thinks: Plus, if I'm standing I can make a hell of an easier getaway if you keep looking at me like that. He smiles weakly and picks up his beer.

"You want shots?" Jen asks. He's banging his thumb and forefinger along the edge of the bar in tune to _Livin' Lovin' Woman._ He starts to sing again and Jared can't stop watching his throat.

It's late so Jen's face is shadowed in stubble, that rough, gritty look that Jared likes the best. He can see the line where the stubble starts to fade, right along the edge where Jen's skin turns pink and soft. Jared wonders if Jen smells like the spice of his cologne there. He wonders if he touched his mouth right there, right against that spot, would it feel rough or soft against his lips.

Jared feels himself sway a little closer. He lets out a breath and his chest loosens and then he realizes he's been standing here, holding his breath and staring, and Jensen? Isn't even goddamned _singing_ anymore.

"Yo, dude." Jared whips his head up at the aggravated tone in Jen's voice. "You doin' all right? Someone slip something in your drink when I wasn't looking?" Jen asks him.

Jared shoves his shoulder into Jen's arm. "Shut up," he tells him. "I'm fine, just-" _Horny? Worked up? Wanting to fuck you stupid?_ "Just tired or something. I'll be fine."

"Uh huh." Jen agrees and knocks back the rest of his beer, his eyes never leaving Jared's face. He couldn't sound any less convinced if he tried.

The CD switches again, something country that Jen likes and Jared isn't all the familiar with, and Jen starts telling Jared a story about the first time he heard whatever song it was. He was young, and hanging out with some friends. They'd gotten a case of beers and parked in the back of a closed restaurant parking lot and…

Jared watches Jen's mouth curve as he talks. He listens to what Jen's saying, but every time he tries to look up at Jen's eyes he's drawn back down to Jen's lips, the curve his jaw. The way he smiles and-

"Jared. Dude." Jared whips his head up and blinks. "You're starting to freak me out tonight," Jen tells him. Jared rubs a hand over his face. Perfect.

"Jen, I'm sorry," he tells him. "Just. I dunno. Maybe I'm too tired or something. Maybe I'll just head home."

"Hey, it's no problem," Jen tells him with a hand against Jared's arm. Jen's fingers are warm, his skin slightly scratchy and rough. He rubs his thumb across the inside of Jared's wrist and Jared has to physically hold back a shudder. If he makes it through the night it'll be a goddamned miracle.

They settle up the tab and Jared shrugs his jacket on, zipping and buttoning it up against the Vancouver night. Jen pulls on his leather and checks his pocket for his keys, his wallet. Jared smirks. Jen's a creature of habit, he does the same damn thing every time he puts his jacket on and the whole thing is so familiar Jared finally relaxes a little.

Tonight was a long night. Usually Jared's okay when they go out. He can handle Jensen and his talking-singing-flirting deal. They walk through the parking lot heading for Jared's truck and just for tonight he's glad it's almost over. He'll drop Jen off then go home by himself and jerk off in bed until he falls asleep. Piece of cake.

A few steps ahead of him Jen laughs easily. Jared's not quite sure at what. They're almost near the truck when e sees Jen throw his arms out wide and spin on his heel so he's facing Jared as he walks backward.

"Come on, man," Jen teases. "Sing."

Jared rolls his eyes. "With what, the song in your head?"

"Maybe," Jen answers, lifting his shoulder in a shrug. "Come on," he says again, and then starts to sing something low and rough. _Soakin' wet in the middle of the afternoon…a little honky tonk, heavy pettin' and rye..._ Jared's not sure what it is. He doesn't recognize it enough and they're at the car now anyway so he just keeps ignoring him. Jen's leaning against the passenger door, his legs crossed at the ankles, and he laughs as Jared tries to step around him and get the key in the door.

Jared clicks the button and the alarm beeps quietly, the headlights flashing on then off. Jensen's still just standing there and Jared makes the mistake of looking at him-really looking-and catching Jensen's eye.

"Hey," Jensen says, "Jared." Jared watches his mouth form the words, watching his throat move as he speaks, and that's it. He can't take it anymore.

Jensen's jacket is cold in Jared's fists. He twists his fingers in the leather and shoves him, just a little bit, up against the side of the truck. Jared might only have this chance once and he's damn well not letting Jen get away.

He hears the dull thud as Jen hits back against the car, and then Jared is dipping his head and pressing his lips against Jensen's throat. He feels the movement as Jensen swallows. He can feel Jen's throat move as he says Jared's name again.

There are hands in his hair and Jared thinks: Oh, fuck, as he touches his tongue to Jensen's skin, just once. He's probably never going to have the chance again. He figures he might as well enjoy it.

Jensen tastes like the cold air and smoke and spice. His skin is just as rough and as soft as Jared imagined it would be. He moves his lips slowly up, to where the stubble on his skin gets rougher and feels Jen sigh Jared's name.

"Jared. C'mere," Jensen says roughly. Jared squeezes his eyes shut and braces himself. He has no idea what he's done. Stupid, he thinks. Stupid and pushy and-

"Quit freaking out, Jared, and look at me."

Jared tells himself this is it. He made his bed, now it's time to lie in it. He uncurls his fingers from Jen's jacket slowly, then smoothes out the bump he made in the leather from his fists.

"Jen, listen to me, man," he says, quickly, trying to get it all out there before Jen punches him or walks away or, who knows. Something like that. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened. I just--I dunno. Maybe I'm drunker than I thought or something because I--" Jared takes a breath and finally looks up.

When their eyes meet he flinches involuntarily, expecting a push or a punch. Something. _Anything_ different than the small smirk Jensen is giving him, and the warm flush of color in his cheeks.

Jared swallows. "Jen?" he asks cautiously. Like he's trying not to spook a tomcat. "What are you smiling at?"

"You," Jen says simply.

"Me?" Jared has no idea what's going on. He feels like he's in the middle of a movie and no one thought to give him a copy of the script.

"Yeah, you." Jen moves to the side and opens the passenger door. "I thought I was gonna die of old age before you did anything," he says, easy as anything. As if it's something they talk about every day. As if he didn't just turn Jared's world completely on its side.

Jared blinks dumbly. "What?"

"I've been waiting," Jen tells him, and the words are all words Jared knows. He's not stupid or anything but for some reason they're just not making much sense in his head right now. "I've been waiting for you, so now that you seem to be with the program…"And Jared must _still_ look completely lost, because Jensen huffs quietly, chuckles, and steps forward, cupping the back of Jared's neck and softly kissing his mouth.

When he pulls away all Jared can do is stare. Jensen grins a little and says: "So.You taking me home or what?"

It finally all clicks. All the pieces fall into place, and there's not a soul alive that can tell Jared's momma that she raised a dim boy. Jared feels his face break out in a smile. "Sure."

*

Jared has no earthly idea how they got home. They were out, he remembers that, and then they were in the parking lot, and now they're here, in Jensen's house, in Jensen's _bed_ and Jared can barely believe what's happening.

He's lying on his back, the fifteen pillows Jensen uses stacked up behind his head, feathers and cotton and the smell of Jensen's cologne all around him. Jared closes his eyes as Jen shoves his leg between Jared's thighs. As he leans over Jared's chest and kisses his mouth, the side of his jaw.

"Jensen, God. I didn't know--" Jared runs his hands across Jen's forehead, slips his fingers into the spiky hair.

"I kinda figured that out." Jen's lips are soft across Jared's throat. He feels fingers popping the buttons on his shirt, and Jared shivers as the cool air touches his skin. "I watch you all the time." Jensen's voice is thick and smooth. "I can't believe you didn't notice."

"Too busy trying to keep it from you," Jared explains. "Trying to keep you from noticing that I was looking at you." Jensen finishes with the buttons and pushes Jared's shirt from his shoulders. Jared yanks the t-shirt Jensen's wearing off his head and tosses it to the floor.

Jensen's skin is smooth tan and bronzed gold. Jared wants to touch him so bad his hands shake-he wants and needs and- _God._ He doesn't want to fuck this up; assume anything or jump to any conclusions. He looks from Jen's chest to his face and sees him giving Jared that little half-smile he has. The one that says _You may think you've got a secret, but you don't._

The bed creaks and shifts as Jared moves closer. He figures if Jensen wanted him to leave he wouldn't have invited him in when Jared was dropping him off. He wouldn't have taken Jared's jacket and tossed it on the floor and then proceeded to push Jared against the nearest wall and kiss the breath out of him from the living room all the way through the house, up the stairs, and into Jen's bedroom. From the way Jensen's eyes fall shut and the breath he exhales through his teeth when Jared lays the palm of his hand against Jen's chest, Jared thinks that maybe this time he figured something right.

"That okay?" Jared asks, just to make sure. Jen's head nods jerkily, and that's it. Jared's done asking questions.

He slides Jen under him and dips his head to kiss Jensen's mouth. Fingers are in his hair, twisting tight and pulling him down, and Jared shivers and moans. His jeans are too tight, he's harder than he remembers being in-Jesus, who the hell knows how long. Forever, maybe, because while Jared's had plenty of sex in his life, he's never know anything like this. Never anyone like Jensen.

Their chests touch, smooth, hot skin against skin. Jared covers Jen's body and never stops kissing him, sharing his air and swallowing Jen's moans and sighs.

Jen twists his head to the side. "Okay?" he asks as he shoves his hips up, pushing them together. "Jared, is it-"

"Yeah," Jared groans. "Yes. God." His face is pressed against the curve of Jen's neck. Jared feels the heat from his skin, kisses under his chin and up his cheek. He forces his eyes open and finds Jen watching him with wide, green eyes.

Jared can't even think he just _needs_ so much. He cradles the back of Jen's head with one hand and trails the other down his chest, across smooth skin and hard muscle until the tips of his fingers are dipping just under the waist of Jen's jeans.

"Jen. Can I?" Jared asks, quietly, hoping to God he says yes. Jared just-he's never wanted anything so badly in his life, he doesn't think. All he wants is to feel Jensen against him, feel his skin and the wetness of his mouth and-

"Fuck. Yes." Jen twists his body on the sheets, pushes up against Jared's hand. His eyes fall shut and Jared kisses across his forehead, down his cheek as he pops the button and drags the zipper down.

Everything moves too fast, too quick. It's like a blast of music or a flash of light. Like the only thing keeping the two of them anything close to normal and not like two animals ripping clothes off and sinking teeth into skin was having their jeans on and buttoned.

From the split-second that Jared hears the hiss of zipper, everything flashes white behind his eyes, and then everything, his sight and hearing and taste, everything is filled with Jensen.

Jared's shoved over and onto his back. He can see Jen pushing his own jeans down, kicking them off and to the floor, and then his hands are on Jared, strong fingers and rough skin.

"Fucking hell," Jensen breathes, his voice low and smoky. He's talking quiet, slow words and long, drawn out vowels. Jared knows that for as many times as he's heard Jen's accent slip, he's never quite heard this. "Goddamn…"

He opens Jared's jeans and tugs them down his hips. Jared kicks his legs free. "Come on, come on," he can hear Jensen mutter and then the jeans are off, shoved to the foot of the bed and Jensen's forehead is pressed against his. Jared can feel his breath, hot and wet against his cheek.

"Jensen," Jared chokes out, as Jen's fingers curl around the both of them. Jen kisses his eye, his temple. Jared drags his feet up the bed and let out a low, rattling breath. He forces his eyes open; looks down, and comes the instant he sees Jen's hand around him, jacking them both slowly.

His blood runs burning hot then ice cold. He lets out a string of curses on a sigh. Jensen's still got his hand around them and Jared forces himself up, bats his hand out of the way and wraps his fingers around Jen's dick.

"Holy fuck," Jen rasps out. His eyes are shut tight and he bites down on his bottom lip until the skin turns from pink to white.

Jared pushes himself up and buries his face against Jen's shoulder. His skin is slick with sweat. Jared tastes salt on his lips and teases "Now, now. Is that any way to talk, Jensen?" as soft and slow as he can. "I've always been thinking you were such a good, Christian boy, and there you go, talking the good Lord's name in-"

Jensen laughs sharply. "Fuck you," he says, but the heat in his words is lost when he whimpers as Jared drags his thumb across the head of his cock.

"Later you can fuck me," Jared mumbles against his neck and that's it. Jensen's fingers dig into his upper arm and he makes a sound like he's dying as he shudders and comes all over Jared's fist.

Jared flops onto his back and pants up at the ceiling. He reaches onto the floor and grabs the first thing he finds-Jen's t-shirt-and raises an eyebrow as he shows it to Jensen.

"Yeah, that's fine," Jen tells him. Jared wipes his hand on the shirt and cleans himself the best he can, then passes it over.

"Thanks." He can see Jen moving from the corner of his eye. Wiping his hands, grabbing his boxers from the floor. Jared lies still for a minute. Just a minute, and then starts to have a mini freak-out. He clears his throat and sits up in bed.

"So, uh…" Thanks? See you tomorrow? Jared has no idea what to say. He doesn't want to assume anything, but this is _Jensen._ He's been assuming things since the day they met. Jared ducks his head and clears his throat. "I'm gonna be honest here, Jen. I got no idea what to say."

Jensen's quiet for a minute, and then Jared feels a hand against his chest, pushing him back toward the pillows. His smile says everything Jared needs to know. "How about you don't say anything," Jensen tells him. He touches his mouth to Jared's and says "You talk too much anyway."

*

The next morning Jared wakes up alone with all the covers wrapped around him and sun shining brightly through the windows. He can still smell Jensen in the sheets, on his skin. His muscles are sore and his skin is bruised from Jensen's fingers and teeth. Jared stretches. Every cell in his body protest and he smiles.

Coffee. He needs to take piss and get some coffee and he might even do it in that order. Jared grabs his jeans and boxers from the floor and pulls them on. He runs a hand through his hair and yawns.

When he's done in the bathroom he wanders downstairs to Jen's kitchen, and finds him at the sink washing the dishes and singing. He's wearing a pair of navy blue sweat pants that hang low on his hips and nothing else. There's a bite on the back of his left shoulder just the shape of Jared's teeth. He has to curl his fingers into his hands to keep from walking over and pushing Jen against the counter right where he stands.

Jared leans against the doorway just watching for a minute, before clearing his throat. Jen stops singing-Johnny Cash, Jared thinks it was this time-and turns around smiling. Jared's heart flips in his chest.

"Mornin'" Jen drawls.

Jared nods his head once and grins. "Mornin'"

"I got some coffee going. Figured we could grab something to eat here if you want."

Jen just says it, casual as anything. Like this is totally normal. Something they do every day. This whole standing around shirtless after having just fucked all night long, thing. Sure. They do that all the time.

But. What Jen's doing, Jared realizes, is _making_ this normal. He's giving Jared the chance to just go with it. To just say hey, that was us then, but this can be us now, if you want.

And God, Jared wants.

The kitchen tile is cold under his feet. He crosses the room and reaches behind Jensen to turn off the water in the sink. Jen breathes in sharply as their chests touch.

"You got food here, you said?" Jared asks, quietly. He braces his hands on the counter, boxing Jen in.

Jen raises his chin and meets Jared's gaze. "Yep."

In his head Jared can hear all the reasons why they shouldn't do this. All the things against them: The press, their jobs, the public. They'll have to keep things quiet, sneak around, hide half their lives from everything and everyone they know. _Always plan ahead,_ Jared's daddy used to say. _Every choice you make has it's own set of consequences._

Jared's momma though, she used to tell him, _Jared, baby, sometimes you have to take a chance._

Jared smiles and dips his head to kiss Jensen's mouth. "Good," he says against his lips. "'Cause I'm starving."

 

-end-


End file.
